Eternal Fate
by kawaii-kura-blossom
Summary: "YOU COULD HAVE DIED OUT THERE" She controlled water, he controlled fire. He was asleep, she disappeared, no where to be seen. SyaoranxSakura fanfic, Rated T for swearing, also firstfic
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Ah hello everyone this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Eternal Fate- Chapter 1**

**1000 years ago~**

Akira Li awoke from a loud scream.

" Ayame?" Akira sat up and looked towards his friend battling an evil spirit with her twin swords

"Ayame!" Ayame collapsed to her knees, using her swords to help her up. Akira ran towards her.

" Ayame, why didn't you wake me up? This is the strongest spirit and could onlu be defeated if you, me, haruki and Clow fight it, you know that!"

"Akira you were sleeping so peacefully and i didn't want to disturb you-"

" Bullshit! I told you i would protect you no matter what the situation! Ayame, YOU COULD'VE DIED OUT THERE! Haruki and Clow would've lost their best friend, you don't know this but i would've lost my first and only love. I love you Ayame, I always have and always will."

Akira was now crying at this point, so was Ayame, she didn't know that he felt this way about her. Ayame was speechless.

The evil spirit was flying down at full speed, aiming for both of them. Akira stood in front of Ayame pointing his sword at the dragon ready to make a giant fire ball.

" Akira what are you doing? You'll get yourself killed!"

"I'd rather die than seeing you die right before my eyes knowing that i couldn't save you! "

" I'm sorry Akira."

"What do you mean you're sorry?"

"I'm not going to let you die protecting me," Ayame said as she kicked Akira in the stomach, sensing him flying metres away. Just as the evil spirit was crashing into her she looked at Akira and whispered 'I love you, good bye'. Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke sending the both of them to heaven. Akira was too shocked to do anything there was just warm tears running down his cheeks.

Minutes later Haruki and Clow found him on the ground crying his eyes out.

"Akira-kun we finally found you, where's Ayame-chan? Wait why are you crying?"

"Haruki, Clow I'm sorry.. I couldn't protect, i just let her die" Haruki started trembling

"Ayame-chan is dead?" Akira looked to the place he had last seen Ayame.

"Yes she is, I'm sorry Haruki, Clow."


	2. Chapter 2

YEY! Finally finished this -.- Thanks for the reviews! Uh so yeah this is chapter 2.  
Soo, this chapter there will be character descriptions.. so yeah.:) ENJOY

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

Eternal Fate- Chapter 2

~Syaoran POV~  
"WHY! Our teachers are so strict, just because my phone ACCIDENTALLY fell out of my pocket, I get 2 hours of detention," Syaora complained to Eriol.

"Make that 3 hours Mr Li, " the teacher said.

Hello there my name is Syaoran Li and I'm 17. Everyone thinks im just some sporty guy, well I am but i fight evil spirits along with Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo fight i use a sword and I control the element, fire.

"Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa report to the front gates with your bags immediately."

~Sakura POV~  
"ARGH! Every time we get called to the front gates, IM ALWAYS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL! Tomoyo do you have a quicker way to get to the front gates without running for 3 minutes?"

"Well I would've used my powers but since we are at school I can't gomenesai Sakura-chan. "

Hi! My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm a 16 year old girl. My friends say that im talented, athletic, happy, bubbly, cheerful and kind. I control water ( my element) with the two chopsticks I always have in my hair (When I fight I take the chopsticks out of my hair and they turn into twin swords).

I'll also introduce you to my best friend ( apart from Syoran and Eriol)  
Tomoyo Daidouji. First of all Tomoyo is the best singer in the whole school, many are jealous of that beautiful voice of hers. Tomoyo is a nice and gentle, loving person who loves taking photos and videos of everything especially of me when she makes me wear one of her costumes. Her weapons are fans which control wind, Tomoyo's element.

~Eriol POV~  
Hello, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa,I am a 17year old who loves playing piano. I have 3 best friends, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura. I control earth with my staff ( the one he uses in the anime but imagine it's made of wood).

"Hey Syaoran isn't that Tomoyo and Sakura?"

"Ahahaha I'm pretty sure it's them and I think they came from the other side of the school again."

"We were waiting for you two."

" Well sorry Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan and i came from gym so we were already tired," Tomoyo said.

" Hurry up Kero and Yue are here to pick us up."

~Normal POV~  
The group strolled to the car Kero was sitting on.

"Took you guys long enough," Kero complained.

"I'm sorry Kero but DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG THE SCHOOL IS?" Sakura screamed.

"No i don't now get in the car, we are going to be late."

* * *

Chapter 2 done. Oh and by the way.. in this story Kero is a suffed animal, and Yue is driving the car.  
I shall try and update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

IM REALLY SORRY! I kind of forgot about this thing… and I procrastinate. So yeah...  
well here it is! Eternal Fate Chapter 3~

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Enjoy~!

* * *

Eternal Fate- Chapter 3

"Everyone wake up!" Kero shouted waking up the four kids.

"Its morning already?!" Tomoyo said.

"WAIT A MOMENT... HOW DID WE GET OUT OF THE CAR AND END UP IN A TENT?"

"Shh Sakura-Chan don't shout so loudly."

"Sakura, Yue carried all of you out of the car," Kero said.

"Ohh right... I knew that."

" Okay guys, Yue and I are leaving. Contact us when you're done!"

Kero and Yue left after that.

An hour later...  
Sakura walked out of the tent finding everyone else already there sitting around the fire.

"Morning Sakura," Syaoran said.

"Ohayo Syaoran, Tomoyo-Chan and Eriol?" Sakura said quickly as she blushed and turned away ' Syaoran looks really cute with messy hair'.

~Tomoyo's POV~  
I walked over to Eriol, " Eriol-kun do you think that Syaoran-kun and Sakura-Chan like each other?"  
" Sure do! Those two don't even realise. It's so obvious."

"I have an idea of how to make them both confess!"

"I'll go along with it as long as I can take a video of the whole thing!" Eriol sweat dropped at this.

"Okay so here is the plan, when we fight an evil spirit you will 'supposedly' sprain your ankle. Then we will tell Sakura and Syaoran that you and I will go to the stream to bandage it and stuff but we will actually hide behind some bushes until they start to look for us. That's when we start to follow them and you can start videoing them."

"Okay Eriol-kun, good idea!"

"Tomoyo-Chan what's for breakfast?" Sakura said walking up to Eriol and I. I wonder if she heard anything we were talking about. Hope not!

"We're having pancakes Sakura-Chan." Eriol accidentally spilled his cold water all over Tomoyo when he heard Sakura shout for joy.

"Ahhh gomenasai Tomoyo-Chan!"

"It's okay Eriol-kun." :)

~Normal POV~

The pancakes were ready to eat, the four went and sat down on some logs. Sakura was the last to sit down and realised that the only place left to sit was next to Syaoran.

"Awww you two look so cute together!" Tomoyo teased.

"NO WE DON'T!" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison. Their faces turned red like as red as tomatoes.

There was suddenly an evil aura.

"Guys there's a spirit behind those bushes," Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran followed Eriol as he stood up. The evil spirit turned out to be the second last one remaining. The four ended the fight with one single blow of all of their combined powers and somehow Tomoyo managed to sprain her ankle. Tomoyo and Eriol walked (well Tomoyo was limping) over to Sakura.

"Woah Tomoyo-Chan are you okay? What happened?"

"Yes Sakura-Chan, everything is fine."

"Well Tomoyo and I are going to go to the stream nearby. So you two stay here and wait for us okay." With that Tomoyo and Eriol left.

~With Tomoyo and Eriol~

"Eriol-kun lets hide behind those bushes"

The two walked behind the bushes and sat down, Tomoyo took out her video camera, Eriol was watching her do so, and Tomoyo pressed the record button then looked at the screen seeing no one.

"Eriol-kun! Sakura-Chan and Syaoran-kun, they're gone!

Eriol looked up.

"Oh crap where'd they go? Let's go look for them!

Eriol and Tomoyo stood up and started to look for them.

~With Sakura and Syaoran~

"Tomoyo-Chan and Eriol-kun are taking a while, what id something happened to them?"

"Well then, let's go look for them before anything happens"

~Hours later~

"ARGH WHERE ARE THEY"

"Sakura lets just rest for a while, we're been walking around all day," Syaoran said sitting under a tree.

"Okay fine just for a bit"

~Sakura's POV~

I keep pacing around in circles, I'm so worried about those two. Don't they know that the further away we are from each other the weaker we get?! Oh yeah I just remembered about what happened to our ancestors 1000 years ago. I'm not going to die this time. I don't want my friends to be sad. I decided to put some sleeping drops into a bottle of water and offer it to Syaoran so he wouldn't wake up and try to save me like what happened 1000 years ago.

"Hey Syaoran-kun would you like some water?"

"Yeah thanks Sakura"

Syaoran-kun handed the bottle back to me and fell asleep a few seconds later.

~Normal POV~

Sakura looked up towards the darkening sky; they clear blue sky turning into a mound of grey clouds.

Well that's the end of chapter 3!. I will try and not procrastinate this time! So. Until next time~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhh.. Hi everyone. IM SO SORRY! I TOOK SO LONG D: it was like around 3 months…

Eheheh…sorry for procrastinating too much. :\ well I finally finished.

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.!

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

~Eternal Fate Chapter 4~

~Normal POV~

_This is going to be one hard battle... _Sakura took out her twin swords ready for battle. A red dragon spirit emerged from the grey clouds. (A/N- I'm not good at writing fight scenes so I'm going to skip to the end of the fight) No matter how hard Sakura tried, she couldn't lay a single hit on the dragon spirit. Sakura was now at her limit, she could barely stand up. Just when she was able to gather up some power, the dragon spirit started flying at her at full speed for the final blow. The instant the dragon collided with Sakura, there was a flash of lightning and with that both Sakura and the dragon disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Not even traces of the battle were left.

Minutes passed, the area in which the dragon and Sakura once were in was silent. Syaoran woke up looking around he quickly stood up, he was worried.

"SAKURA?"

... Silence…

"SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?"

… Silence…

Syaoran immediately started looking all over the place for her.

"Sakura, this isn't funny, come out now!"

… Silence…

"What happened to her?" Syaoran whispered.

"SYAORAN-KUN!"

Syaoran turned his head to see Tomoyo and Eriol running towards him.

"Syaoran what's wrong? You seem upset." Eriol said as he walked over to his friend.

"It's just that Sakura, she's gone. I've tried looking for her but I couldn't find her. Do you guys know something? Was Sakura just pulling a prank on me?"

As Syaoran waited for their response, he was looking at both of their uneasy expressions.

"It wasn't a joke wasn't it… Hey Tomoyo, can you try and sense Sakura because she might be around."

"Hai"

Tomoyo closed her eyes while she tried to sense Sakura. Minutes flew past and Tomoyo was still trying to sense her. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead. _Was Sakura that far away that Tomoyo was taking a long time... _Syaoran thought. Finally Tomoyo opened her eyes. She didn't say anything, instead tears started forming in her eyes, threatening to fall. _What why is she about to cry? Is she happy that could sense Sakura or is she sad because she couldn't? _Eh well… I um… couldn't sense Sakura-chan… From that moment on the tears just kept streaming down her face. Eriol was just too was too shocked to do or say anything. Syaoran fell to his knees and clenched his fists.

"SAKURA IS DEA-"

"STOP… Don't say that please Syaoran-kun."

"Oh… Sorry."

"AHHHH!" Syaoran got mad, he punched the ground so hard his knuckles started bleeding.

"It's all my fault!"

"How was it your fault Syaoran?"

"I WAS ASLEEP! Something happened to her and I couldn't do anything about it," tears spilling from his eyes.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. It's not like you actually knew that Sakura was in danger and didn't help," Eriol said in attempt to comfort his friend.

"Although… I was kind of expecting something like this to happen."

"You knew? How?"

"Remember what happened to our ancestors 1000 years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was supposed to happen to us and I've heard that whoever fights against the dragon spirit and gets defeated will disappear and never come back…"

"But my ancestor actually woke up and tried to save Sakura but this time I didn't wake up until after."

"Well Sakura-chan knew what happened 1000 years ago and knowing Sakura-chan she probably would have put something in your drink to drink. So you wouldn't wake up and save her."

"Now that I think about it Sakura did ask me to have a drink and after that I started feeling drowsy."

"What's supposed to happen now?" Eriol questioned Tomoyo.

"All I know is that the dragon spirit is going to come back in another thousand years. As for us three we will just live our lives normally, we will still have our powers but we don't have to worry about the spirits because they will also be coming back in a thousand years."

…

The silence was broken by Yue and Kero in the car to pick up Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan where's Sakura?" Kero yelled.

Tomoyo looked down at her feet. "Um Sakura-chan is… She is…S-Sakura-chan ..." Tomoyo couldn't finish.

Yue's eyes widened.. "Don't tell me Sakura is dead" o.o

He didn't need an answer. He could clearly tell from their faces.

"How?"

"She faced the dragon spirit alone…"

"Yue I think it would be best if you stop talking to them about Sakura."

"Okay then… We should start to head back now."

Tomoyo and Eriol walked to the car while Syaoran just stood there.

"Syaoran what are you doing c'mon"

"No, I'm going to find Sakura."

"Syaoran, Sakura is gone, she can't come back and we can't change that."

Syaoran gave in and went into the car.

The car ride was abnormally silent… usually the care would be as loud as ever. Yue would get so annoyed that he would just dump them on the side of the road and let them find their own way home. It has happened a few times and they all regretted it. They eventually returned to their houses going straight to sleep hoping that when they wake up they will find out that everything that happened today was just a dream.

~End of chapter 4~

* * *

Well there you have it.. I don't know when I will post the next chapter but I will hope it won't be in 3 months! Anyways… BYE FOR NOW. And hoped you enjoyed this chapter.. and if something doesn't make sense or if there's some kind of error, Pm me! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Herro everyone! Hehe finally finished this thing.

I don't and never will own Cardcaptor Sakura!

Soo um here it is! Read and review!

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

~Eternal Fate Chapter 5~

Syaoran awoke from his deep sleep and looked down at his bandaged arms _so yesterday wasn't a deam after all… _his eyes started tearing up, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Syaoran quickly wiped his teary eyes.

"Syaoran-sama, please get ready for school."

"Hai"

Syaoran got out of bed and got ready, he didn't have an appetite so he just left for school.

Syaoran met up with Tomoyo and Eriol, neither of them looked happy and Tomoyo looked as if she had been crying. One of Syaoran's soccer team mates came up to them.

"Hey Syaoran, up for some soccer at lunch?"

"Sorry, I'm busy today"

"Uh are you okay? You seem down today compared to your normal energetic self."

"I'm completely fine, just a bit tired that's all."

"Oh okay... well see ya!"

"Bye…"

The three walked into their classroom. Everyone stared at them, all their eyes full of concern. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were just confused. Tomoyo spoke up..

"What happened?"

"You three, you all look like you're dead since you walked into school, what's wrong and where's Sakura?"

At the sound of her name they looked down at their feet to refrain their classmates from seeing the ears bottled up in their eyes. They stayed quiet.

"Hey! Answer me!"

"Chiharu-chan, if they don't want to answer then don't force them. It might be personal"

"Okay, okay. Sorry.."

Chiharu held her arms up in defense and returned to her desk and continued in what she was doing before, so did the rest of the class.

…

It was almost the end of the day, Syaoran looked around the room, he notices Tomoyo and Eriol managed to keep their fake smiles on their faces. But Syaoran didn't smile at all. How could he even think about being happy after what happened yesterday.

Months later…

Tomoyo and Eriol seemed to move on. It is like they forgot about Sakura. They haven't said one word about her. Syaoran on the other hand also moved on but only slightly. He was never the Syaoran than when Sakura was alive and he was never able to stop thinking about her. He thought about her 24/7, that's what love does to you xD. Unluckily things went downhill for Syaoran; he was kicked out of the soccer team. He rarely talked to anyone so all his friends drifted apart, he had detention almost every day, his grades were lowering significantly and also Syaoran was now skinny as a stick, he barely ate anything these days. You would ve lucky seeing him even touch a bottle of water.

~One year later~ (it was the middle of the year)

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were walking in the school halls, it was their senior year. Although they were excited they wished that they shared this special time with one other certain person. The past year all their lives have finally went back to normal, even Syaoran's.

Syaoran heard a voice… He stopped and listened. Tomoyo and Eriol noticed and also stopped to listen.

…_They heard it too…_

It was coming from behind. They all spun around to see…

…_That same hair…_

…_That same face…_

" …Sakura…"

* * *

Chapter 5 is now finished! Hope you enjoyed it! I will try update as soon as I can! If there's any mistakes PM me! Well.. BYEE!


	6. Chapter 6

Um hi guys… I keep procrastinating as always... but um yeah… it has been a while since I updated this fanfic... but HERE IT IS!

Please read and review!~

Oh yeah and please PM me if there's any mistakes and stuff...ENJOY.

Disclaimer- I do not and will never own Cardcaptor Sakura

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

~Eternal Fate Chapter 6~

~NORMAL POV~

SAKURA-CHAN! Tomoyo said with a sudden burst of energy!

Tomoyo ran up to her and gave her a giant bear hug.

'Kyaaa I'm so happy to see you!'

'Um… Sorry but do I know you?'

Tomoyo took away her arms around Sakura's shoulders and looked at her. She's different… Her eyes, they aren't bright and flowing with happiness. She looked pale as well. She was frowning which Sakura rarely did. In a way she seemed like a totally different person. Syaoran and Eriol were both thinking the same but didn't say a thing.

'Ahh gomenesai!' I miss took you for someone else…'

'Uh it's alright. I'm Sakura by the way. My family just moved here.'

_Argh is this an exact look alike or is it really Sakura?_ She even sounds like her, but how could she have escaped her fate?' Syaoran thought.

'My name is Tomoyo and these are my friends Syaoran and Eriol.' Tomoyo said as she gestured to the boys.

'Nice to meet you!' Sakura replied

-Time skip lunch-

'Hey uhh... Tomoyo can I sit with you?'

'Yeah sure go ahead.'

Tomoyo realized that most of her things were the colour black, she even wore eyeliner. This is definitely not Sakura. Eriol spoke up.

'Sakura, you mind if you tell us a bit about yourself?

'Well my full name is Sakura Kinomoto, I have an older brother. I live with my dad, my mum passed away when I was younger.'

_Exactly like Sakura…_

'I have this cute stuffed toy bear with wings which I found randomly when I was in elementary. Wait I'll show you!'

Sakura takes out a drawing of that stuffed animal.

_That's Kero…_

Sakura then takes out a necklace (it's the star staff) from behind her shirt.

'I've also had this for as long as I can remember'

_That's Sakura's…_

'Well I hope we can all be great friends!' Eriol said.

'Me too~'

*Ding Dong*

'See you guys later!' With that Sakura left.

Tomoyo walks over to Syaoran.

'Syaoran-kun, why haven't you been saying anything?

'Its just that I don't know whether to believe that she's actually Sakura or someone else who just happens to look like her. I'm confused, especially after she said she has a stuffed toy which looks exactly like Kero. She also has the star staff! There's only one of that in the world and it belongs to Sakura. Question is how did she get that necklace if Sakura was also wearing it that day if she isn't the real Sakura.

'I don't know Syaoran, we'll just have to wait and see.' Eriol answered.

-Sakura's POV-

As I dash off to class I saw a group of girls suddenly walking in front of me.

'AHHHH!' I collided into a girl with buns.

I was on the floor and next to me was the school's most popular girl, Meilin._ Oh shit I'm screwed._

'HEY YOU! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BITCH!'

'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!'

'YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! Wait… you're that Sakura girl aren't you?'

'Um yeah…'

'STAY AWAY FROM SYAORAN! HE'S MINE!'

'Sure.'

'If you get any closer to him watch out!'

Meilin quickly got up and left together with her group. _Well that was weird._

-Normal POV-

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo turned into a hallway and they saw Meilin with her group.

'Hey Syaoran' Meilin said in a flirty way finishing with a wink. As they left the tree saw Sakura getting up from the tiled ground then disappearing into a classroom nearby. Syaoran looked at Eriol and Tomoyo and said…

'I think something's up.'

-Time skip: End of the day-

-Syaoran's POV-

'Sakura!' Syaoran called out from across the courtyard.

'Yeah?' Sakura said as she came running towards Syaoran.

'Is it okay if I talk you home today?' (A/N: Unintentional rhyme xD)

'Okay then'

_If I'm with Sakura, Meilin will probably not do anything to her. _They were walking to Sakura's house. _This feels awfully familiar… _That's right, I used to walk Sakura home regularly.

'Syaoran, I've heard from some of my classmates that you used to be happier and less shy... what happened?'

'I uh… I lost a very close friend of mine earlier this year.'

'Who was it?'

'She was my best friend…'

'How did she you know… pass away?'

'She kind of-'

'OH MY GOD! IM SORRY! I just realized that I've been asking very personal questions… forget I ever said anything.'

'It's alright...'

'Well it's time to say good bye…' Sakura said as she stopped in front of her house. _She is the real Sakura but why doesn't she remember anything?_

'Bye I'll see you tomorrow.

-From behind the bushes-

'Meilin, Syaoran walked Sakura home.'

'That little bitch. She doesn't know what she's in for tomorrow. Oh and thanks for the info Ami, I got to go now, see you!'

'No worries, bye'

-Syaoran's POV-

_I don't know why but I have a feeling something bad will happen tomorrow, hopefully Sakura will be safe. _I shake my head, _what could possibly happen anyway?_

-Sakura's POV-

_Syaoran sure is a nice guy…_

I head upstairs to my bedroom… I walk into my room looking straight at my calendar across from me.

'Awww crap, I need to study for the math test in two days' Sakura whined. _ I should go to sleep now so I can go to the school library first thing tomorrow morning._

-Time skip: Morning-

Sakura's eyes flutter open but squint immediately as her eyes saw the bright rays of the morning sun.

'Ugh too much sun… not bothered to get up.'

Seconds later Sakura's alarm clock went off making the most loudest and annoying sound possible. Sakura purposely put the alarm clock on the other side of her room so she would have to get out of bed to turn it off but her plan wasn't working until…

'Ah that alarm clock of mine is pissing me off so badly.'

Sakura shot up of bed feeling the rush of cold air making contact with her warm body, turned off her alarm, got ready for school and ran downstairs to find her breakfast sitting on the dining table.

'It would be nice to have breakfast with my family once in a while...' Sakura finished her breakfast and went off to school. _Hehe I love walking to school on a day like this… it's so peaceful you can't help but feel happy._

As I walk into school, past those big wide gates I heard a voice behind me.

'HEY YOU!'

I turned around because I didn't see any other person. It was Meilin and her gang of friends. They were all death glaring me. I was scared at what they might do to me so I start backing away slowly…

'Silly little Sakura, thought I was kidding weren't you?'

'Kidding about wha-'

There was something behind me. I turned my head and saw another group of girls there. Everyone was smirking seeing as I look so frightened. Everyone was now surrounding me… what did I do wrong?

'I told you Syaoran is mine and mine only'

'I know you did but what exactly did I do?'

'You made him walk you home yesterday didn't you?'

'Syaoran was the one who offered…'

'But you could've said no.'

'I know but…'

'But what?'

'…'

'I SAID BUT WHAT?' Meilin sent a punch to Sakura's cheek and another to her gut. The girl behind Sakura kicked the back of Sakura's knees which caused her to fall to her knees onto the cold concrete.

-Syaoran POV-

As I turn the corner to enter the school gates I saw Meilin and her group of friends surrounding someone on the ground. _Is that Sakura?_

-Normal POV-

Syaoran quickly walked forward. He heard an ear piercing scream.

'Sakura!' Syaoran shouted as he ran towards to the group who turned around at the sound of his voice.

'Oh hi Syaoran! Why are you here so early in the morning?' Meilin tried to say in the most innocent voice possible.

'What the fuck did you do to Sakura?'

Syaoran ran to the girls pushing them away to get to Sakura… He found Sakura on the ground looking terrified. Syaoran went and embraced Sakura in his arms.

'Sakura, I love you'

Sakura was just shocked at Syaoran's sudden confession. Just when Sakura was going to say something she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well that was all…. Hope you enjoyed it…

R&R :3

Please PM me if there's any problems.

I will try get the next chapter sometime in the next month... Well that's if I don't procrastinate but yeah.

BAIIIIII.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiiii guys :3 well um im finally updating this fic faster that I usually would. So yeahh :D

I haven't read any fanfics lately… I need some inspiration.

Disclaimer- I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura! Obviously..

Normal  
"Talking"  
'_Thoughts'_

._. Page break xD

~Eternal Fate chapter 7~

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were sitting around Sakura's bed waiting for her to wake up…

"Ahh. When is she going to wake up?!"

"Syaoran, I know you're really worried but you need to be patient!"

"I know, I know"

"Mmmmh"

All their eyes averted to the bed where Sakura was sitting up looking confused.

"Hi guys…"

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted then hugged her.

"I remember everything! When I disappeared at the forest the dragon transported me to some alternate world and that's where I fought it. I defeated it and the consequence is temporary memory loss. Oh yeah Syaoran, thanks for saving me from Meilin."

"SAKURA-CHAN IS BACK!" Tomoyo said as she glomped her.

"Nice to have you back Sakura" Eriol said as a civilized person.

"Sakura do you remember what I said when I saved you?"

"No, what was it?"

"Oh don't worry it was nothing important."

"Oh okay then…"

" Well we should leave, you need rest."

"Bye everyone! See you tomorrow! "

"Bye Sakura!" Everyone said in unison

The next day-

Sakura woke up to the sound of her message tone. I wonder who that is…

_Sakura, meet me at the school gates at 6:30 am_

~From Syaoran

Sakura glanced at the clock…

" Oh crap I need to get ready!"

Sakura gets ready then runs out the door to get to school.

-Sakura's POV-

From down the street I see Syaoran leaning against a brick wall. Oh god, I hope I didn't make him wait long.  
"Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked up, "oh hi Sakura'

"So why did you call me here so early?"

"I just wanted to tell you something…"

" Well go ahead, say it"  
"Sakura… I lo-"

" Hey Syaoran! There's soccer training today after school!"  
"Okay! Thanks!"  
"So Syaoran what were you saying?"

"Oh… um don't worry about it."  
"Okay then…"  
"Lets go to our class room now…"  
-Syaoran's POV-  
_'Damn… I was just about to say it…'_

-Time skip: Lunch-  
_'Okay. I'm going to definitely tell Sakura now.'_

"Sakura, can I talk to you outside?"  
" Yeah okay then!"

Sakura joined Syaoran and walked out of the classroom.

"So um Sakura… I've been wanting to say this for a while now… I-"

"Miss Kinomoto and Mr Li, it's almost time for class to start! Go back into the classroom" Their homeroom teacher said.  
"Yes Miss."

'_Ah far out. Will I ever be able to tell her?! I'll just send her a text and just tell her after school so no one gets in the way.'_

-Normal POV-

Sakura felt her phone vibrate in her pocket so she took it out to see who texted her. She flipped the phone open so she can read the text, it was from Syaoran…  
_Sakura, if you aren't doing anything after school then can you meet me on the roof?_

_-From Syaoran _

Sakura decided to text back

_Hehe, I'll meet you there!~  
~ From Sakura_

Syaoran received the text and smiled but the quickly went away… he was worried about what Sakura is going to say once he confesses… Hopefully it won't ruin their friend ship.

._.  
Straight after the bell rang Syaoran headed for the rood… he looked at his watch. It has been 5 minutes.. Sakura probably is talking to Tomoyo.. Syaoran heard the roof door swing open.

"Hi Syaoran!"  
"Hi Sakura, so um… the think I wanted to tell you is that um… I-I'm in love with you Sakura…" Syaoran let out a breath, feeling relieved that he was finally able to say that. On the other hand, Sakura was just so shocked… she turned around walking to the staircase and just broke into a sprint…  
_'Crap.'_

Well peoples.. its finished!. I'll try update soon!~  
Anyways, R & R. If there's any mistakes PM me!~  
Baiiii!


End file.
